


body

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom taeil, Coming Untouched, Filthy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Top Minhyuk, Watersports, all friends, and minhyuk and yukwon, brief - Freeform, but it exists, he goes from cute dork to daddy in .001 seconds, hes barely mentioned though, im so sorry, it isnt used, jaehyo is just a thot tbh, jiho and jihoon are roomates, kind of, mentions of jaehoon, okay real tags now, really dominant minhyuk out of NOWHERE, so are kyung and taeil, taebomb, taehyuk, taeil is so chill, there are, theyre just, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I like you like this. Full of my cum, covered in your own."aka 2k of pining and 2k of filthy smut. i'm not ashamed.





	body

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. please don't yell at me, it's my first time writing for ao3 :V  
> listen to body by mino for a thirsty-thot experience while reading ((;  
> enjoy ((:

Minhyuk wants to say it began when they walked into the club. With the flashing lights, loud music, and mingling bodies, it's hard not to feel a little fuzzy in the head. Although, honestly, he knows it began when he first met Taeil. Maybe the club's surroundings just amplified it. 

They started at the bar. Minhyuk didn't drink anything–he had promised Kyung he'd drive him and Taeil home–but the rest of them definitely didn't hold back, Jihoon claiming he'd call a taxi for himself and Jiho if needed, and Jaehyo just claimed he wasn't planning on leaving alone anyways. Yukwon had declined their invitation to go out, saying he'd rather sleep than babysit the six of them.

Minhyuk somehow ended up on the dancefloor. What with his friends begging and pleading for him to join them, he really didn't have much of a choice. The speakers blared with some pop song that Minhyuk could really care less about, he was just trying to keep an eye on the other five guys. Jiho wasn't that wasted, so Minhyuk didn't worry about him as much, but Taeil and Kyung were pretty much 99% booze at this point; they stood at the bar downing one after the other, and when Minhyuk suggested they slow down, Taeil told him to "fuck off".

Taeil and Kyung were dancing with each other, the same pop song playing over the speakers as Minhyuk watched the provocative dance moves. He felt a twinge of something in his gut that resembled jealousy, but why was he jealous of Kyung and Taeil drunk-dancing with one another?

The song changed to something definitely more suited for couples, and Jiho quickly went and swept up his boyfriend from Taeil's arms, definitely feeling the same jealousy as Minhyuk, although Jiho had a viable reason to.

Taeil looked sad after losing his dancing partner, and Minhyuk almost felt bad. Almost. Until Taeil came running over to him, tugging on his shirt sleeve, begging him, "Please, Minhyuk, come dance with me!", and Minhyuk's brain crashed. He thought of a thousand reasons why he should, but they were also reasons why he shouldn't. The song changed from an upbeat pop song to an extremely suggestive song, and pretty much half of the dance floor was grinding on each other. 

Though, Taeil eventually got the best of him, and Minhyuk joined him on the dancefloor. Minhyuk figured Jiho could take care of Kyung well enough, and Jihoon and Jaehyo always ended up going home together anyways. 

Minhyuk soon realised how bad of an idea this was. He hadn't had a thing to drink tonight, but he was absolutely inebriated. Taeil wasn't even that good of a dancer, but it was the way he danced _on_ Minhyuk that made him dizzy. The way Taeil's eyes were glazed over from alcohol but he still managed to look at Minhyuk with such lust.

Minhyuk knew he should get off of the dancefloor–this definitely wasn't the song that two friends should be dancing together to–maybe have a glass of water, and _calm down_ , but if he was being honest, he didn't want to. He was already embarrassingly into the way Taeil rolled his hips up into Minhyuk to the beat of the song.

He's truly lost himself, but he finds that he doesn't care when Taeil leaned forward, and leaves only an inch between the two of them. Minhyuk could feel Taeil's heavy breathing, could smell the tequila on his breath. He wanted to taste it.

Minhyuk leaned forward, feeling the soft brush of his lips against Taeil's, but doesn't exactly make a move. No, Taeil's the one who pushed his lips against Minhyuk's roughly, shoving his tongue down the younger's throat in a way that would be extremely unromantic in any other situation, but, god, Minhyuk was tasting Taeil right now and he never wanted to stop. He sucked hard on Taeil's tongue, swallowing down the soft moan that comes up from his throat. 

Minhyuk walked them over to the nearest wall, pushing Taeil against it, and shoving a thigh between his legs to keep him in place. Taeil pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Minhyuk's, breathing heavily.

Minhyuk saw the flush on his face and his glazed over eyes, and fuck, Taeil is drunk. Minhyuk immediately removes himself from all over his friend, leaving Taeil against the wall, confused, and aroused.

"Minhyuk?" Taeil asked tentatively – too quiet for Minhyuk to hear over the music–trying to wrap his arms back around Minhyuk's neck. "I should, uh, take you and Kyung home now." Minhyuk shouted over the song, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

Taeil only nodded, dumbstruck that the night was ending this way, after all that had just happened. He let Minhyuk lead him outside, where Minhyuk called Kyung to tell him it was time to leave. The phone rang a few times before Kyung picked up, the other end of the line heavily crowded with background noise.

"What's up, Minhyuk?" Kyung asked, the background noise dwindling as he made his way to what Minhyuk assumed was the bathroom. Minhyuk waited until he was sure kyung would be able to hear him before responding. "Come on out to the front, i wanna go home and i have to haul your drunk ass home first." 

Kyung laughed in response, "yeah, sure, ill be out in a second," before hanging up. Minhyuk and Taeil were left in an awkward silence, Taeil dying to ask what he did wrong, to make Minhyuk act this way when things were going _so well_ , and Minhyuk berating himself for taking advantage of someone so obviously drunk. 

Their taciturnity was–thankfully–interuppted by Kyung's voice shouting a loud "What's up!" to alert them of his presence. Minhyuk immediately turned to Kyung. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked. Kyung nodded. "Lead the way." 

– 

Minhyuk dropped them both off at their shared apartment. He waited until they were both safe inside, before dropping his head down into his hands and groaning loudly. He felt like a giant idiot. Why would he kiss Taeil? Why would he let Taeil dance like that with him while drunk? Why would he let Taeil dance with him at all? Minhyuk hit his head against the steering wheel a few times for good measure before driving off to his own house.

He ended up lying awake in his bed until the early morning, yelling at himself in his mind. When it seemed he was finally about to relax and get some sleep, Yukwon came barreling into his room, asking him if he wanted to go for breakfast. 

Minhyuk threw a pillow at him. "Please leave." Yukwon tucked the pillow under his arm, smirking. "You know, that was the only way you would've been able to block your hearing. Now i can annoy you into going to breakfast with me." He said mischievously.

Minhyuk groaned, finally crawling out of his bed, because really, it's not like he could've told Yukwon why he needed sleep. 'Hey, i kissed one of our best friends at a club last night, and he was super drunk! I've been beating myself up over it all night!'. Yeah, doesn't sound too easy to explain.

Yukwon smiled victoriously as Minhyuk headed into the bathroom to get ready. 

– 

Minhyuk found himself being driven to a small diner, only a few cars littering the parking lot. But truly, thats because nobody in their right mind would wake up at 8am to go out for breakfast. "We're meeting the others inside, so don't get your hopes up. I know how much you wanted to go on a date with me." Yukwon teased. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, unhooking his seatbelt, and getting out of the car, not sparing Yukwon a second glance as we walked inside of the diner.

He was immediately met with the familiar face of Jihoon standing near the door, waiting for Yukwon and Minhyuk's arrival. "Hi, Minhyuk! We were just waiting on you two." Jihoon led him to a booth near the back, the rest of them sitting around a table. Minhyuk's eyes immediately landed on Taeil, who was too busy engrossed in a conversation with Kyung to even realise Minhyuk and Yukwon had arrived.

Yukwon quickly changed that, as he walked up to the table, slammed his hands down, and said "Who's hungry?!". Taeil's eyes shot up, meeting with Minhyuk's and smiling widely. "Minhyuk! Come sit next to me." He said.

Minhyuk felt immense guilt. He felt like he had taken advantage of one of his best friends, and Taeil doesn't even remember, so he couldn't even yell at Minhyuk about it. Minhyuk quietly sighed and sat down next to Taeil anyways.

He vowed to himself that he would tell Taeil about what happened after breakfast, and apologise for it.

– 

"Minhyuk, you wanna leave now? I have to take Byul and Ddoong for a walk." Yukwon asked, already packing up his belongs that have 'somehow' landed all across the table. (He started throwing things from his pockets at Jiho and Kyung when they acted cute).

Minhyuk watched as Taeil left the diner, missing his chance to explain everything to him. He cursed silently under his breath, ignoring Yukwon's question entirely. Yukwon waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, stop staring at Taeil. Answer me." He said accusingly.

Minhyuk, once again, ignored every word coming out of Yukwon's mouth. "Hey, Yukwon. I need your advice on some stuff." He said, finally looking his friend in the face. Yukwon looked slightly annoyed, but didn't try to question him again.

Yukwon sighed. "Yeah, hit me." He said. Minhyuk shook his head. "No, not until we get home. It's a pretty serious thing, and I'm actually worried about it." Yukwon only nodded in response, confused as to what could be such a burden on his friend, when he seemed fine only yesterday, almost excited to go out with their other friends.

-

"Tell me what's wrong, Minhyuk." Yukwon asked once they were comfortably seated on the couch, confusion and concern lacing his voice. Minhyuk took a deep breath, preparing himself for his confession. "Well, as you know, i went out with Taeil and the others yesterday. I was the designated driver for Kyung, and Taeil, so i didn't drink. But Taeil got super drunk and started dancing with Kyung." He began his story, Yukwon looking confused as to how Minhyuk could be so upset about Taeil dancing with Kyung. Everyone knew that Minhyuk liked Taeil (it was obvious), but Minhyuk was never one to be this jealous over Taeil and Kyung interacting. (The two were practically glued at the hip)

Yukwon motioned for Minhyuk to continue his story. 

"Well, eventually this really provocative song came on, and Kyung was taken by Jiho to dance, so Taeil asked me to dance and i _couldn't_ say no. I couldn't, Yukwon. Anyway, one thing led to another and i kissed Taeil. A whole lot." Yukwon's eyebrows raised slightly. "So you're upset because you drunk-kissed Taeil? Minhyuk, it's not that deep. I'm pretty sure i've drunk-kissed at least half of our friend group." Minhyuk shook his head.

"No, Yukwon, that's the _problem_ , i wasn't drunk. Taeil was." He explained. "Well i'm sure if you just _talk_ to him, i'm sure it would be fine. He would understand, Minhyuk." Yukwon reasoned, his tone of voice comforting.

"Yes, Yukwon, let me just go _confess_ to my crush. Because that's definitely what i want to do in this situation." Minhyuk replied, definitely not sarcastically. Yukwon rolled his eyes, "Stop being ridiculous. I'm pretty sure everyone _but_ you two know that you like each other. Please, just talk to him." Minhyuk sighed. "I wanted to, at the diner, but he asked me to sit next to him, and he held my hand for a little bit at the table, and i just really didn't wanna ruin our friendship with something like this." 

"I will kick you out of this house if you don't talk to him by tomorrow night, Minhyuk."

"Fuck you."

-

Minhyuk held his phone in his hand, debating whether to call or text. If he called, there was always the high chance of his voice failing, and instead of asking Taeil to meet up, he'd ask if he ate any good bread recently. But, if he texted, Taeil might not think it was serious. 

He was broken out of his almost trance-like state of staring at Taeil's contact screen by the sound of his doorbell. Yukwon poked his head out of his bedroom, running to the door. "Just so you know," he began, standing at the door, "i invited Taeil over."

Minhyuk felt betrayed, but also relieved, as Taeil walked into the living room, instantly smiling as he saw Minhyuk. "Hi, Taeil. What brings you to our home on this fine day?" Minhyuk asked, trying not to be nervous but failing very badly at it. Taeil didn't notice the nervousness, and just laughed at the weirdly-phrased question, sitting down next to Minhyuk on the couch.

"Yukwon invited me over, said you guys wanted to hang out or something." Taeil explained. Minhyuk just nodded, making a mental note to thank/yell at Yukwon later for inviting Taeil over. 

"Oh man, Taeil, i _so_ wanted to hang out today, but Sunhye just texted me, and she wants me to come over." Yukwon said , and Minhyuk kind of wanted to punch him. "Minhyuk, entertain our guest while i'm gone, please." Yukwon winked at Minhyuk. 

He wanted to die. This was the worst possible situation.

Did he even really need to tell Taeil? Maybe he could just shave off all of his hair and move to Iceland, and become a sheep herder. Who needs friends? hver þarf vini?

Taeil waved a hand in front of Minhyuks face. "Hello? Anyone home?" He asked teasingly. Minhyuk just nodded in response, clearing all thoughts of Iceland from his head, and taking a deep breath. "Taeil, we have to talk about something." He began.

Taeil nodded, confused at Minhyuks sudden serious tone. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Minhyuk looked him in the eyes, trying to first apologise telepathically, but that didn't work, obviously, so he began his oral apology/explanation.

"You remember the other night, at the club? How many tequila shots you and Kyung did?" Taeil nodded. "We were at a club, of course i did tequila shots." Minhyuk nodded, "Yeah, i don't care that you did shots, Taeil, i just, i need to explain something, and apologise for my actions."

Taeil nodded again, becoming slightly scared. Did Minhyuk murder someone while he was dancing with Kyung?

"Well, you got really drunk, and started dancing with Kyung," Minhyuk began again. "Yeah, I know, i wasn't that drunk, Minhyuk, just really tipsy. I can remember pretty much everything that happened. Despite popular belief, i can hold my alcohol." Taeil laughed. Minhyuk looked at Taeil's carefree smile.

"Pretty much everything? Do you remember asking me to dance?" Minhyuk questioned. Taeil looked at him like he was the silliest goshdarned sillyface on earth. "Are you trying to ask me if i remember kissing you? Yes, I do. I also remember you abandoning me, right in the middle of it." Taeil said, a playful accusation in his voice.

Minhyuk was shocked. "How are you so casual about this? I kissed you, when you were obviously under the influence, and not aware of your own actions." He argued. Taeil looked dumbstruck. "If i were drunk, which i wasn't, by the way, just really tipsy, i would still want to kiss you. I want to kiss you all the time. Sober, drunk, whenever." Taeil nonchalantly said.

Minhyuk sighed. "Okay, it doesn't matter if you _would_ kiss me, it matters whether or not you're in a sober state of mind to be able to make that decision." Taeil rolled his eyes, leaning forward until there was only a centimetre of air between them, trying to shut Minhyuk up.

"This feels familiar, huh?" Taeil whisper-asked Minhyuk, but Minhyuk couldn't answer, he was too focused on the feeling of Taeil's breath against his lips, and wow, his breath smelled like toothpaste and watermelon gum and _not tequila_ . Minhyuk leaned in, closing that final centimetre, and wow, he's pretty sure watermelon is his new favourite gum flavour.

Taeil wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's neck, pressing himself even closer to Minhyuk, basically sitting in his lap at this point. Minhyuk leaned forward, pressing Taeil against the couch, and setting himself between Taeil's legs.

Taeil pulled away to breathe. "Lemme, uh, take off my glasses.." He mumbled to himself, setting his glasses down next to the couch, before looking back up at Minhyuk, and fuck. That was a mistake. Minhyuk was breathing heavier than usual, his face flushed pink, and his eyes were lust-ridden.

Taeil cursed under his breath. "You look so pretty." He said, immediately pulling Minhyuk down to kiss him again, Minhyuk dragging his tongue over Taeil's bottom lip, effectively parting his lips.

"This wasn't exactly what i had in mind when i imagined apologising to you, you know." Minhyuk mumbled against Taeil's lips, earning a small giggle from the older. "Yeah?" He replied, pulling away to look Minhyuk in the eyes. "Is it better? Better than sitting down on your couch awkwardly and telling me how sorry you were?" Taeil's eyes sparkled with dominance, and as much as Minhyuk would love to find out _just_ how dominant Taeil could get, he wasn't gonna let Taeil take dominance for long.

"I'll get back to you on that." Minhyuk said teasingly. Taeil rolled his eyes, smiling. Minhyuk leaned down again, latching himself to Taeil's neck, biting and kissing every inch of skin. Taeil gasped quietly, leaning his head back to give him more access. 

"Uh, w-wait, Minhyuk." Taeil stuttered out, lightly pushing on Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk backed away immediately, concern etched into his features. "I have to piss before anything else." Taeil giggled. Minhyuk's expression changed instantly from concerned to dark, and lustful. "What's your safeword, Taeil?"

"What?" He asked, confused by Minhyuk's change in demeanour. He just needed to pee. "You heard me." Minhyuk replied, placing his hands beside Taeil's head, so he hovered over him. "Uh, it's crayon, why?" Taeil asked, although he could guess the answer by now. Minhyuk didn't respond, instead choosing to move one of his hands from beside Taeil's head, to the area of his stomach right above his dick, pressing lightly. "Can you hold it for me?"Minhyuk asked, a hint of something close to innocence in his voice, despite everything about the situation being absolutely filthy.

Taeil nodded, downright desperate for Minhyuk. His hips jerked upwards as Minhyuk applied pressure once more. "Please, Minhyuk.." Taeil begged, his body already feeling too hot for the long-sleeved sweater he decided to wear today. "Hm? What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked, tracing the outline of Taeil's dick in his jeans lightly. "I need you. So bad. Fuck, Minhyuk, please." He tried again, desperate to be touched all over.

"Well, i _am_ touching you, to be fair." As if making his point, Minhyuk pressed his thumb down harder as he traced Taeil's outline. "I need more, please, it's not enough, i want to feel all of you, inside of me. Please." Taeil continued, thirty seconds away from babbling. Minhyuk didn't reply, only moved his hand to place more pressure on Taeil's bladder.

Taeil leaned his head back, the pressure going straight to his dick, in more ways than one. Minhyuk popped the button on Taeil's jeans, and he sighed in relief as his erection finally escaped the confinements of his jeans. Minhyuk palmed him roughly through his boxers, Taeil letting moans slip past his lips.

Minhyuk watched Taeil, already begging for him, and fuck, he was incredibly hard. "Lift your hips, baby." Taeil nodded, following the order as Minhyuk pulled down his jeans and boxers, throwing them across the room somewhere. "Look at you, so turned on." Minhyuk commented, swiping his thumb over the head of Taeil's dick to collect the precum, before quickly tugging the sweater over Taeil's head. Taeil responded by wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's neck, and burying his face in his shoulder to try and silence his loud sounds. "F-fuck, Minhyuk, i cant, i-, it hurts." Taeil mumbled into Minhyuk's shoulder.

"It hurts? Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked softly, concern lacing his voice. Taeil nodded. "It's good. I like it, a lot." Taeil responded, his face flushed red. Minhyuk smirked at the confession, moving his hand upwards, and applied more pressure to his bladder, causing Taeil to wiggle his hips, jerking them upwards slightly. "Wait here." Minhyuk said, getting up from the couch and heading to his bedroom.

It takes him less than two minutes to come back, and he has two small packaged items in his hand that Taeil can't quite identify, because his brain is completely and utterly focused on Minhyuk's free hand coming over to his neglected dick, tracing the head with his thumb. 

Taeil felt every sense in his body heightened from his constant trying to hold in his urine, and Minhyuk's featherlight strokes make him keen loudly. Minhyuk smiled at the loud sounds spilling from the older's mouth, quickly uncapping and applying the first item onto his fingers, moving down to Taeil's hole. "You want me to fuck you?" He asked, tracing the rim with his lubed-fingers.

Taeil felt no words in his throat from the sound of Minhyuk's deep voice, showing his arousal, and only nodded vigorously. Minhyuk chuckled slightly to himself at Taeil's enthusiasm, slowly sliding in one finger. As soon as he's one-knuckle deep, Taeil moaned out, his head leaning back onto the couch. Just as Minhyuk's been stretching Taeil with the first finger, almost ready to add a second, his phone, which now lay abandoned on the floor, goes off with a call, his ringtone blaring through the living room. He pays it no mind, only carefully puts his second finger into Taeil along with the first. 

Taeil looked over to his phone, his vision hazy with pleasure and concentration. "Minhyuk, your, uh, phone-" Taeil was cut off by Minhyuk rubbing both fingers against his prostate. "Ignore it." He stated. Taeil only nodded. 

Taeil found himself not caring about it anymore, though, when Minhyuk rolled on a condom with the hand not busy inside of Taeil, and although he felt empty when Minhyuk removed his fingers, the feeling only lasted for a second or two before he felt Minhyuk fill him up with his dick, bottoming out in one fluid motion, leaving Taeil gasping for breath. "Ah, M-Minhyuk, I, uh, I'm close. I don't know how much longer i can hold it in." Taeil said between gasps, his hand applying slight pressure to his own bladder.

"Come on, Taeil, be good for me." Minhyuk began, when he was cut off once again by the ringing of his phone. Taeil looked down at it nervously. "Maybe you should answer." He suggested, wanting the distractions to be gone so Minhyuk could just fuck him into this couch uninterrupted. "Why? You want them to hear me fucking you? You want them to hear how good i can make you feel?" Minhyuk asked, a devious smirk on his face as he slowly pulled out, snapping his hips back in almost immediately. Taeil keened loudly, not answering Minhyuk's question.

Minhyuk grabbed Taeil by his chin, turning his head to make him face Minhyuk. He used his free hand to push down on Taeil's bladder, also setting an intense pace as he fucked into Taeil. Taeil gasped, his hips jerking into the pressure. "Do you? You want someone to hear you beg for my dick? Huh? You want them to hear as you beg for release?" Taeil wasn't even listening to the questions anymore, his eyes rolled back from pleasure, he just nodded.

Minhyuk let go of Taeil's chin, using that hand to instead, Grab onto Taeil's hip to fuck into him rougher, watching as Taeil's dick bounced with the rhythm, his hand still applying pressure to his bladder. 

"Fuck, Minhyuk, im gonna come, im so close. Fuck." Taeil babbled, his head leaning back into the couch as he reached his orgasm, Minhyuk not too far behind as he kept fucking into Taeil, low grunts in the back of his throat as he spilled into the condom.

"Oh my fucking god." Taeil said, after calming down from his orgasm. He looked down at his stomach, which was covered in his own cum and urine. Minhyuk looked down at him, still buried deep inside, and brought his lips down to meet with Taeil's softly, tasting the watermelon gum that was still slightly on his breath. "I made a mess." Taeil mumbled against Minhyuk's lips, which gained a smile from Minhyuk as he pulled away. "I like you like this. Full of my cum, covered in your own. Are you alright, though? I don't know if i pushed you too far with the watersports thing. I'm sorry." Taeil shook his head. "I've never experienced that before, but it was really hot. Don't worry, i liked it. But, uh, can i take a shower or something? I'm legitimately covered in my own piss and cum." Minhyuk nodded, and smiled apologetically. He gently pulled out, and tied and threw away the condom, before going into the bathroom to warm up the water for Taeil.

-

"Where the fuck have you been all day?"Was the first think Yukwn said as he walked back into his house, seeing Taeil and Minhyuk sitting on the couch casually, looking at their phones. "Hey, you fuckface, you're literally on your phone. Why didn't you answer my calls?" 

Minhyuk shrugged. "I fell asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> we went through this experience together. ((:


End file.
